Something About Us
by MrFawkes93
Summary: The third installment in the Bus Rides and Bookworms series! You'll have to read the others first before understanding this story. Ron and Hermione find themselves confused about the mystery bond they share and are determined to find out what it is. Please rate and review!


_AN: Here is the third installment to the Bus Rides and Bookworms series! I meant to have this one uploaded sooner but school and work kind of got in the way. Anyways, this story has both Ron and Hermione's point of view a week after their encounter on the bus and both can't seem to stop thinking about how they're connected. Part four is in the works and will be the ultimate conclusion to the series. I want to say thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my stories thus far, you're all amazing! Here's part three! Please rate and review! _

_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

I just can't seem to stop thinking about that muggle girl on the bus. It has been about a week since I had gone to London and I haven't been able to concentrate on just about anything properly without her popping into my head. I told Harry about her immediately after I returned to the Burrow and knowing the great prat that he is, couldn't stop taking the mickey. If I thought he was bad, then I hadn't expected the barrage of teasing George would soon give me. Harry announced to him and Ginny of my "delusional fantasies" as he called it and I made it my job to hex him the next time Ginny wasn't around.

George gave me no mercy and roared in laughter at the thought of me chasing some muggle girl in a bookstore because of her shampoo scent. It was actually quite fun seeing him in high spirits again. Although that still didn't allow him to continuously scorn and crack jokes at my face.

Ginny felt oddly different about the situation and for that I was grateful. At least I believed she wasn't making fun of me like the other prats were. The truth of the matter was that she felt more relaxed about the fact that I'd finally taken another girl into consideration other than Lavender. She wasn't going to let me live that one down—ever. I've already acknowledged it was mistake, but she always seems to have the advantage to most of our arguments by playing the Lavender card. I can't really say otherwise since it really was a bad idea. I didn't even know what I was thinking! I was a sixteen year old hormone raging boy who hadn't snogged anybody. That should have been a well enough excuse to go out with someone like her. Except I should have known it was just a disaster waiting to happen, but those events are best forgotten.

Anyway Ginny seems pleased, but it's ridiculous though! I haven't even met the girl, yet here I am having these mad thoughts about her. At night before I go to sleep, I look out the window and have this barmy thought of her appearing outside in the garden. She even comes to mind while I'm at work! And I swear it's so unfortunate how some of the sweets in the shop smell like the vanilla fragrance of her shampoo and I can't help but get utterly lost in the aura. It's completely mental! And George has been on my arse about slacking off as well and I can't say I don't deserve it too. I've done a piss poor job this week and the git never misses a chance to joke about how laughable I was. Talking about a girl I've only seen and hopelessly fallen in love with. Bollocks!

I thought it was more pathetic trying to get on the bus tomorrow and hope I'd get to see her again. That's what it has come down to. The only way I'll be able to fully concentrate at work and get my head straight is if I confront her. The problem was the Cannons have a better chance at winning this year's league than I do of meeting her again. I know there's something familiar about that girl. I just have to find out what it is. It's been driving me mental!

I haven't told anyone yet about heading back to London tomorrow, but I have a feeling Ginny knows I'm up to something. She's been giving me these "I know what you're trying to do" type of looks when I got home from the shop. I have to say it's quite scary how your little sister knows these things. She's just like mum!

I'm suddenly startled in bed by a hard knocking sound on my door. "Ron, can I come in?" Talk of the devil, look who it is.

"Leave me alone Ginny, I'm really knackered." I say trying to sound sleepy. It was a long day at work but it wasn't enough to make me feel exhausted—I was restless. I can imagine her feeling cross and rolling her eyes at me. I already know what's going to come next.

"Listen you prat, I just want to talk. I know what you're thinking of doing tomorrow and I'm not so sure it's a good idea. Now unlock the door!" Ginny spoke irritably.

I continued staring at the burnt orange colored ceiling from my bed not seeming to have heard her. All the Chudley Cannons posters were still covering the wallpaper and it gave the impression of walking into a furnace. My room was seemingly cleaner now that I removed the frog spawn and moved the tank, quidditch magazines, and the comics about _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ to the attic. Only spell books and a few Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products were littered around with a few loose shirts. It's still a mess in mum's book, but I guess some habits are hard to break.

"Ron! Are you going to let me in or not!?" Ginny shouted again.

I sigh and stand up hastily to open the door.

"What do you want? I told you I'm beat and want to go to bed soon so just leave me alone." I was about to close the door when Ginny stuck her foot in and shoved it right back open and stomped inside.

"Rubbish! I know about your little plan to go back to London tomorrow and I'm here to talk you out of it. It doesn't even make sense! Why go back on the same bus hoping to see this girl again? You don't actually believe she'll be there do you?" I give her a look that clearly says to get lost but she's not budging. She's a tough one alright.

"Look maybe she won't be there but I have to at least find out. I'm telling you Gin, there's something strangely familiar about her. I think we've met before or something."

Ginny rolled her eyes looking undoubtedly annoyed. "Great, so you think that just because she looks familiar, you ought to go back and confront her or something? How mental is that! Since when did you begin to take interest in muggles? You've never given a rat's arse about people that looked familiar to you before anyway. What is it about her that's so important?" she asked seriously.

I retreat back to my bed and sit down. I have my elbows on my legs with my hands intertwined in front of me and focus my stare at a stain on the floor. I guess it all sounds pretty stupid when you think about it. Maybe I am leading myself to disappointment. But why will I be disappointed? My gut is telling me I have to meet this girl again… but why? I notice Ginny's eyes still looking fixedly at me. I take a deep breath and try to ponder how to translate what I don't understand about this situation into words.

"I don't know how to explain it Gin, I swear I don't. It's just… there was something vaguely familiar about this muggle girl. Yes I thought she was pretty, and I already told you she looked like the average bookworm but I'm not sure, there seems to be more to her than meets the eye. It sounds stupid I know, but the only way I can really describe how it felt when I saw her face was… kind of like when I ride a broom or play chess. I felt content and at ease—almost as if all my problems have been rid of. When I saw her turn back to look at the window on the bus, my whole body just turned numb and bloody hell! It felt unusually… good."

I smiled at the memory and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which lessened the tension in the room. "I didn't think about anything; not you or Harry, mum, dad, no dark lords, the war, not even Fred. It was the weirdest thing. Her hair smelled wonderful too."

After finishing my little speech I was slightly out of breath. I turned to look at Ginny and… was she in awe? She looked surprised and had a look of admiration. I noticed a smile trying to break from her lips.

"What?" I asked defensively. She seems to have come back to herself because she frowns and then makes a sour face.

"Oh Ron, so this girl who you claim is pretty and loves to read got you hooked by the smell of her hair? Sounds like another Lavender to me."

I look at her as if she's grown an extra head, revolted by her declaration. "What!? I'm not hooked! And she's certainly not like Lavender." I replied sharply.

Ginny snickered and shook her head. "Well you could've fooled me. The way you're silent during dinner, slacking off at the joke shop, you even space out during chess! It's clear that you think about her regularly. And by the way you were expressing that little speech of yours, I'd say you've fallen for a muggle, and fallen hard dear brother, to a stranger nonetheless."

I stand up from my bed and look at her aghast and fiercely. "I have not!"

Ginny crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look. "Really? So you don't think about her? Why has George been giving you such a hard time at work then? Harry even said he came close to beating you at chess yesterday only because you were daydreaming!"

"Okay fine! I think about her. Happy? But not as much as you may think mind you."

Ginny just continued to gape at me. I swear when did she get so good at this? I guess being raised in a house with six older brothers taught her to be more controlling and a bit loud.

"Alright… so on a constant basis."

Her glare just wouldn't go away.

"Okay! On a very constant basis. But I'm not hooked or anything. I'd just… I'd really like to meet her. She seemed nice enough. And besides, she kept staring back as the bus was leaving. That's got to mean something right?"

Ginny giggled and softened her voice trying to match that of an eight year old and made the ugliest sweet noises. It was making my ears bleed. "Aww… Ickle Ronniekins is in love! How adorable! Ron this is stupid. She was probably thinking why that red headed git had a staring problem. Ever think of that?"

"I'm not in love! And I know it sounds meaningless but I don't care Gin; I told you, I have to do this. I've got to meet her."

She shook her head again and walked towards the window overlooking the garden. She pulled the curtain and stared out into the night. "Right… let me know how that goes will you? Although I still don't understand why you'd want to go again. Have you even told mum yet?"

"Nah I haven't and I don't plan to either. You're not telling anyone else as well. I swear Gin I'll-"

"You'll what?" She quickly responded, turning her intimidating glare back at me. "Go on, tell me. What's going to happen if I tell mum?"

"I'll… I don't know… yet, but I'll do something. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. "Pfft… yeah right, you're all piss and wind. Like I've got anything to worry about. It doesn't matter; George knowing is enough for me so he can have a go at you whenever he pleases."

"George isn't that bad, actually. But anyway, if you're done trying to convince me not to go, why not just see it my way and help me with this situation? C'mon Ginny you're a girl, you know more about these things than I do." I can't believe I'm actually asking my baby sister for help. I swear this is all just absolutely mad!

Ginny once again closed the curtains and turned back to face me. She looked around as if looking for something in particular and placed her hand over her ear. "Am I hearing things?" I rub my eyes in frustration. I knew this was too good to be true. "Ronald Weasley wants my help? The world must be coming to an end."

"Shut up Ginny, this is serious!" I say exasperated. And she calls me immature. Oh that's rich. She laughs for a moment and quickly settles down. "Okay fine. Well… why the sudden impulse to go looking for her? You haven't even properly met. What if she turns out to be another bimbo?"

"I already told you. I have to find out more about her. I have a feeling that I've met her before and I just want to make sure. It'll drive me mad if I don't find out. And she isn't a bimbo."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" she said adamantly.

"Because she went inside a bookstore. On the bus she was reading this hefty book and was treating it like Fine China. I'm guessing she loves books, so she must be very good at school and typically, school girls are very nice."

"Rubbish! How can you possibly deduce that from reading a book?"

"Because it's true Gin! Look at Luna for instance. I bet she gets like twelve O.W.L.s and she's a nice girl. A bit of a nutter yes, but still nice nonetheless."

"Now you're comparing her to Luna?" she asked with an absurd look on her face.

"No Gin I'm just saying that most girls who do well in school are genuinely nice. I don't know how to explain it, but like I said before. There's something unusual about her. Kind of like we aren't strangers, like somehow I know her."

"Ron you're not making any sense again."

"I know it sounds loony Gin, but trust me. I got this weird feeling in my chest when I smelled her shampoo scent. This is the weird part. I actually remember smelling that exact odor in the Amortentia potion in sixth year. Before, I had thought I smelled something like coconut and vanilla because of mum's pastries, but how is it that the muggle girl's hair had that very same scent? It's all just mysterious."

Ginny still looked skeptical. "Well if you ask me, I think you've gone mental. Not that you weren't always mental mind you."

I sigh. "You know what Gin, forget it. It sounds stupid and farfetched, I know. But I really have to do this. I need to find out." Now that I've gotten everything out, I'm finally feeling exhausted. I lay back on my bed and look back up at the ceiling.

Ginny seems to be thinking about everything we've talked about. I notice through the corner of my eye that she's rubbing her chin and has a perplexed look on her face—no doubt trying to figure this whole thing out. Her sudden change of perspective takes me off guard. "Alright look, I know it's important to you, and I'm sorry I'm having a hard time understanding, but I'll help you any way I can." she said with a grin across her face.

I smile the first real smile all week. "Thanks Gin. I just need to figure out how I'm going to do this."

She ponders for a second and her pursed lips turn upright into a mischievous look. I'm reminded instantly of the green monster from that rhyming muggle Christmas book dad used to read to us when we were little. She spoke in a low and sly voice. "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"Hermione dear, can you please pass the potatoes?"

I kept picking my fork at my barbecue glazed chicken, staring intently at the color of it—a mix of smoked bright copper and red. It's amazing how a single color can have a broad range of features and assortment of names to properly describe it. This hue also looked similar to that of the boy's hair.

"Hermione?"

I break the gaze with my plate and look at my mother a bit startled. "Yes mum?"

"The potatoes." she said while pointing at the bowl filled nicely next to the gravy.

I don't comprehend at first but quickly realize she's been asking me to pass her the bowl. "Oh! Sorry mum… here." I say with an apologetic look on my face and pass her the bowl briskly. She thanks me and I go back to picking at my chicken and steamed rice.

"You know Hermione, you really should eat up. All that studying you've been doing is going to give you a migraine the size of Big Ben! You need to get your nutrients darling or you'll wear yourself out." mum said cheerfully. I look back up to her and give her a small smile. She does have a point. I've been trying to get a head start on the reading for my courses at the University and I can't say it's been the most thrilling experience. I have to take several prerequisite courses before taking the others that actually intrigue me. I was never more certain of how far away I was from my goal than when I was standing right beside it. It's such a bummer but oh well, there's nothing wrong with having more knowledge. It'll just bring me one step closer to achieving my law degree.

I finally sweep up some chicken and rice with my fork and eat quietly. It tastes absolutely scrumptious and I can't say I'm not surprised. Mum makes the best barbecue glazed chicken and the sauce is to die for! I look over to my cousin and notice her staring at me again. She quickly averts her gaze from me and I shake my head in disapproval.

She's been doing that an awful lot lately, ever since Aunt Bethany came to see her off. I look back down at my food and suddenly remember what's been troubling me. That shade of red hair, and those captivating sapphire eyes. I can't even look at a single thing that contains these colors without having such confounding thoughts invade my mind.

When in doubt go to the library I used to always say, but this is the first time books have failed me. Only more perplexing ideas and images came to my mind after reading upon recall and recognition. How can I recognize someone I haven't even met before? There was something about that boy—but what!

I notice through my peripheral vision that my dear cousin Alyssa was gawking at me again. I was about to tell her something that my parents would find extremely rude and unacceptable, but I managed to control myself. That's when my dad spoke. "Hermione are you feeling okay? Usually you're full of life, talking to us about your courses at school and books and such but lately this whole week has been a bit… different. Are you sick angel? Is something the matter?"

I look at him and see the worried look on his face. Mum and Alyssa also leered at me like I was in the limelight. I searched my brain quickly for a clever response that was excusable and able to diffuse the tension. "I really don't want to talk about it dad. I just haven't been feeling well, because… you know… women stuff." I say casting my eyes down to my hip area. I pat myself on the back mentally at the brilliant response because the look of horror on my father's face is just priceless.

"Ah… got it." he said uncomfortably and went back to eating in silence. My mum looks chipper and I'm glad there won't be any more discussions about my hollow behavior. I look content once more but it all soon fades from my face when I look at Alyssa. Her pointed look tells me I wasn't fooling anyone. She saw right through me. I try to eat a little more but I've lost my appetite.

I give a small cough and speak softly in a low voice. "I'm actually not that hungry, and I have lots of reading to catch up on. May I please be excused?"

Mum gave me a small smile. "Of course dear, make sure to clear your plate and leave it in the dishwasher."

I give her a nod and shoot up a little too quickly from my seat. I move over to the counter to clear my plate and place it in the dishwasher. It really was a lovely dinner but I had to leave the table before Alyssa would do her questioning right there and then. Mum and dad can't know about this—they'd think I'd finally lost it.

After leaving the kitchen I walk swiftly to my room down the hall. I felt a bit sad knowing that I was going to leave this room soon when I was able to start interning. It was just perfect. The bed was located on the right hand side of the room and had a small mahogany nightstand next to it. Across from the bed were two full top to bottom bookcases filled with books from fairy tales to literature. There was a cozy chair for reading at the corner of the room. I also had a medium-sized shelf on the other side of the bed with framed photos and a collection of various things. A notice board was right above it and several hangings surrounded the walls that were painted Lavender.

I walk toward my favorite part of the room—the plain white work desk overlooking the window and sit on the small chair beside it. I remember the days I would write in my diary about the multiple times I was teased. For someone who I guess was never meant to have friends, I must confess I'm having a hard time believing it. My trip down memory lane is interrupted not a minute later when I hear my cousin knocking on the door. "Hermione, may I come in?" she said softly.

I sigh. I might as well get over with it now than have her pestering me for answers later. "Yes, come in it's open."

She comes inside quietly and instead of sitting in front of me on the bed how she usually does when we have girl talk; she walks to my small library and takes out a book. "Is this the book you found in the garage?" she asks.

I look at the book she's holding and it's the one I finished reading the day before. The very same one I was reading on the bus when I saw the boy with the red hair. The ending had a twist that completely blew me away.

In the penultimate chapter, the man with amnesia was seen by a traveler who was a presumed old friend of his. At first the traveler thought his eyes were deceiving him seeing as how his friend never returned from the war. He confronted him and was shocked to find him with no memory of his past. The traveler explained to the man he was a Roman soldier by the name of Constantine—and had been shipped overseas to engage a battle in a distant land seven years ago.

He went on to tell him the tragedy of his love, Laelia. He told him of the oath Laelia made all those years ago—she swore to wait on the cliff from where he was sent off until his return. One day she became sick and refused to leave the cliff to be treated. She went days without care and soon became petrified as she passed away. The traveler finished by saying the empire built a stone monument of Laelia to signify loved ones lost at war.

After hearing this, Constantine told the old friend of his journey and origin. He was treated by a bokor who looked after him after discovering him near a river. He clarified that he awoke with no memory and only knew he had to search for something special and important. After a short while he asked him to take him to her statue. Upon seeing the statue and his old love's face, images flashed through his mind and he suddenly remembered everything. The story concludes with Constantine sitting beside the statue telling the reader of his sorrow, hoping that one day her spirit would return to him.

I was absolutely astounded by this story and I'm definitely glad that I found it in the garage. I didn't even know it was a fictional story about romance! It was brilliantly written, cheers to the author who wrote it. "Yeah it is—it's literally on my top ten favorite books now actually. It's a truly amazing story." I say eagerly.

Alyssa turns the pages of the lengthy book and she takes me off guard by her next question. "You don't say? Mind if I borrow it?"

I furrow my brow and give her a confused look. "But you hate reading. You tell me every single time you visit about how I could enjoy reading big boring books all the time!"

My cousin rolled her eyes at me. "I don't hate reading; I just don't find it as amusing as you do. Besides, I think I've had a change of heart about books."

I look at her strangely but think nothing of it. "Oh and why's that?"

"I'm not sure. This book seems pretty interesting. It belonged to nana you know? I remember it from when I was little. I guess she passed it down to mum and then she gave it to Aunt Jean that summer when your family came over. Don't you remember?"

I think back to that summer all those years ago. "I remember going over to visit but not the book. I guess I thought nothing of it then. It was a long time ago, we were seven!"

"That's coming as a shock seeing as how you have a deep love for books." She said teasingly.

"Hey I don't always read, you know? I have other hobbies as well!"

"I was kidding! But seriously, do you mind me borrowing it?"

"Not at all, go right ahead. Just try reading past the first page okay?" I told her playfully.

"Shut up! And thanks."

I suddenly recall why she's here in the first place and sigh. She's still flipping through the pages of the book and I wonder when she's going to ask me what's wrong. Of course she didn't come here just to borrow a book.

"Well?" I say a bit impatiently.

She looks up from the book and has a bewildered look on her face. "Well what?" she says innocently.

Oh no, she isn't playing that game with me. "Aren't you going to ask me what's been troubling me or why I've been so quiet? I know you didn't come up here just to borrow a book Alyssa. You don't even read!"

She snickers and shakes her head. "Actually I did just come here to borrow a book. I recognized it when I arrived and wanted to ask you about it. But wait, something's troubling you?"

She was good at feigning like she knew nothing, but I know better. "You can stop playing dumb; I know why you're here. You've been giving me these stares ever since you've arrived—especially during dinner!"

She rolled her eyes and finally sat on the bed while still flipping the pages of the book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're impossible." I say dully and turned the desk chair around to peek out the window. Who was that mysterious boy? I know I've met him somewhere before…

"So… who's the bloke?"

"Hmm?" I said not seeming to pay my cousin any mind.

I hear the book close shut and Alyssa coughed to grab my attention. "Now who's playing dumb? Hermione I know why you've been acting like this. I've only been here a few days but I can imagine what you've been like all week. Who's the bloke?"

I hear her clearly this time and a look of dismay comes across my face. "What are you talking about? And what bloke?" I say trying to act confused.

Alyssa sat upright and literally spelled it out for me. "You fancy someone."

Okay, that was not what I was expecting to hear. "What!? I do not!"

She's grabbing her sides and is rolling around on the bed with laughter. "Oh Hermione, you can't for the life of you ever lie to me. It's written all over your face! So… who's this bloke you fancy eh?"

She must have seen my blush and I swear it's unfortunate that I've been burdened with cheeks that turn a lovely shade of pink whenever I hear such remarks. "You're barking. I don't fancy anyone." I say trying to give her an "I'm serious" look.

"Oh am I? Then why are you blushing? Why are you always in deep concentration about something during the most random of times? It's like you've gone on full out study mode!"

"There's no real reason in particular, there's just… a lot is going on in my life right now. You know, with school among other things. I'm a bit stressed out at the moment, that's all."

"What other things if I may ask? I know it's about a boy Hermione. You didn't bump into the prat that always used to tease you did you?"

"No I didn't." I said defensively. I can take care of myself. Billy's irrelevant and the less times I get to hear that dreadful name the better.

"So then it must be a boy you fancy! Who is he? What's his name? What's he like? C'mon woman! Give me details!"

I sigh once more and shake my head. There's no way getting out of this one. I better come clean or else she won't ever leave me alone.

"Alyssa, relax. Okay if you must know, I didn't meet anyone. Who would even bother giving me a second glance?"

"Hermione I've told you a million times to stop bringing yourself down like that. You've got an amazing figure! You just… I don't know, sort of hide it."

I gave my cousin a death glare. She shied down a bit but I knew she wasn't going to let this go.

"But hey, you know the less you reveal, the more they wonder." she said trying to pull some kind of sexy, seductive face.

"That's vile. And how do you even come up with these ridiculous sayings? Like who says things like that? I wouldn't want anyone ever, to wonder what I'm wearing underneath!" I say looking repulsed.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, you're still very pretty. I mean your hair could use some work but-"

"Please not another one of your beauty talks again. I told you before; I don't care how I look. My hair's a mess and I'm just going to have to live with it. So please, don't go about saying how appealing my legs are or whatever."

"I wasn't going to—they really are though. But seriously, why have you been so introverted? I thought you were going to break when your dad had asked you at dinner. Brilliant response by the way! Cheeky, but brilliant." She said with an amused expression.

I smile at the thought of my dad wishing he hadn't asked a thing. I guess it's a good time as any to confess what's really been bothering me. "Okay fine. Well… last week you know how I went to the bookstore to pick up the book I ordered right?"

She nods in agreement. "Well I got on the bus and you know, started reading to pass the time. After a few minutes the bus stopped and I looked up to see who had been coming in and I saw this boy with red hair."

She starts to get excited at the mention of a boy. That's Alyssa for you alright. Always one to talk about men and relationships. "I knew this had to do with a bloke! Aww… Hermione fancies a ginger!"

"I most certainly do not! And what's wrong with gingers?" I say accusingly.

She's giggling all over the bed and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. She continued when she seemed to have composed herself. "Nothing. I'm just happy for you, that's all. So… go on. You met him, what's he like?"

"Well we didn't exactly meet, per say…" I said feeling embarrassed. She furrows her brow, giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean you didn't meet? Did he sit away from you or something?"

"Behind me actually. I was terrified because I thought he'd seen me staring at him. It was awful; I couldn't keep my eyes off him." I slap a hand over my mouth instantly looking horrified at what I just said. My dear cousin is just loving this.

"Oh so he must be rather dashing if you couldn't keep your eyes off him." Alyssa said in an impish tone. "Tell me… how is he?"

I began to blush again and searched my brain for the appropriate words to describe him. "Well for one thing he's tall… and his red hair goes down to his ears. He looked to be around my age and had these really enticing blue eyes, although they looked a bit… well empty."

"Empty?" my cousin asked confusedly.

"Yes, kind of like how a person is when you mourn someone. It was the most peculiar experience because there was something vaguely familiar about him. Like I've known him before. Do you know what I mean?"

"Wait so you've met before?"

"I'm not exactly sure. This is going to sound mad, but when I saw his eyes, something went off inside of me. Like the feeling I get when I open a new book, the excitement of it all just consumed me. I can't really explain it. He kept staring back at me as I got off the bus. And it also seemed like he was trying to remember why I looked familiar. I don't know, I probably sound like an idiot telling you all of this."

"Not in the slightest. I actually find it quite cute." She said smiling. "So what are the chances of you seeing him again?"

I stared out the window and peeked at the stars for a moment. "Honestly, probably never. He looked to be unsure of his surroundings. But he didn't look like someone who was visiting England as a tourist or a visitor. He just seemed so obscure, like all those murders that occurred last year… remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. It's strange isn't it? No real cause or indication of them being killed. It just seemed like they topped over and fell to their death. And most families that were victims had children who went to a private school in Scotland. Pretty weird if you ask me."

"Yeah… such a mystery…" I said contemplating the events of last year. There was nothing in the paper about the cases being actually solved. I guess the investigation was still going on but I haven't heard anything for months. I think back to the boy and again try to figure out this weird situation. "I'd really like to meet him though, he seemed nice enough."

Alyssa's thoughts are interrupted and she gives me a sly look. "And you said you didn't fancy him! Just look at the way you sound! You're all dreamy and the gears in your head are trying to figure out some kind of logical explanation as to why he looks so familiar. You know I'm right." she finished with a seemingly triumphant smile.

"I don't fancy him. He's good looking yes, but you make it sound as if I've fallen in love with him. It's a complete overstatement."

Alyssa sighs and stands up toward the door. She has her hand on the knob and turns back to face me. "There's no convincing you is there?" I shake my head and she smirks.

"Well, I'm going to go and pack. It's been lovely but I really have to get up early to catch the train. It's a shame mum couldn't pick me up."

"I'll go with you. I don't have class tomorrow thankfully. Mum and dad will be here until the afternoon and I'll be able to drive you to the station if you'd like. We can leave after breakfast." I say gladly.

She opened the door. "Thanks Hermione. Here I was thinking you'd suggest taking the bus just to see your boyfriend again." she remarked cheerfully.

"He's not-"

"I know, I know! I'm only kidding! Gosh Hermione you need to learn to take a joke. But really, if you felt what you said you did, then it appears you've strung yourself in a complex situation. First love is another way of describing it." And with that she closed the door with a wink.

Fallen in love? Absolutely ludicrous! How can you even fancy someone you haven't even met properly? Simple, you can't. Alyssa's just picking fun at my pathetic excuse for a love life. Never had a boyfriend and I doubt I ever will, unless I find someone who enjoys books as much as I do. I wonder if the red haired boy loves reading.

I breathe out heavily and turn my gaze back out the window. I don't believe in coincidences. Everything has a cause and effect factor, meaning everything happens for a reason. So why can't I recall where I've seen this boy before? Ugh! It's irritating! I rub my eyes wearily.

I'm stressing over nothing. There are more important things to worry about, like my studies for instance. I massage my temples and look back up to the beautiful sky. I really will be sad when it's time to leave this room. Although this past week I've felt like I belong somewhere else—like something's awakened inside of me and I pertain elsewhere. Another world maybe? I give a small laugh. I'm thinking irrationally again. I guess I really have lost it.

They say every atom in our bodies was once a part of a star. Maybe I'm not leaving… maybe I'm going home.


End file.
